


Klaus Aimait Doug

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not sorry, porn wihtout plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Klaus aimait Doug. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère.





	Klaus Aimait Doug

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est reparti pour un tour! 
> 
> Non mais en vrai, j'en peux plus, je deviens fou, haha!
> 
> Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire et les personnages d'Hero Corp ne m'appartiennent pas.

Klaus aimait Doug. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit, homme ou femme. Il savait que son bien-aimé état bisexuel, donc hypothétiquement, il avait une chance sauf qu'il pensait ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Après tout, Doug était un grand avocat dans le temps, et lui, il n'avait pas de diplôme. Il se sentait inférieur. Il soupirait en le regardant au loin.  
« Sérieux, Klaus, parle-lui. Tu te fais du mal. »  
« T'as raison, je me transforme en gonzesse, là, à le regarder et à soupirer et… AU PUTAIN ! IL VIENT PAR LÀ ! Je fais quoi, je dis quoi ? »  
« Bonjour, ça serait pas mal, déjà. »  
« Ah ouais, merci, John, t'es un vrai pote. »

Doug approche.  
« Salut. »  
« Euh salut Klaus, même si on s'est vus ce matin. »  
« Ah ouais. » John faisait des signes pour que son ami l'invite à dîner mais ce dernier ne le fit pas.  
« Bon, bah salut, j'ai du travail. »  
« Okay, salut. »

Klaus voulait faire marche arrière, il voulait l'inviter à passer la soirée avec lui. Mais il n'osa pas. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.  
« Franchement, Klaus, tu te prends trop la tête. »  
« T'as raison, je me tracasse comme une petite connasse. » Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c’est que John avait une idée derrière la tête….

En début de soirée…  
« Ah non, MERDE ! Les plombs ont sauté ! Ça me fait chier, PUTAIN !!! » Klaus, en entendant Doug hurler, arriva rapidement.  
« Bah viens à la maison, je regarderai demain. » L'invité suivit son ami jusque chez lui. « Bon, par contre, y'a qu'un lit, on va devoir dormir ensemble. »  
« Okay. »  
« Je dis pas ça pour te pécho, hein. » Leather Skin se contracta. Klaus se sentit assez mal d'un coup, gêné par son mensonge découvert.  
« Euh… Sinon, tu veux manger quoi ? »  
« Te fatigue pas. Sinon… Tu veux me pécho ? » Cette fois, c'est Force Mustang qui se crispa, cassant le verre qu'il avait dans la main.

Doug s'approcha dans le dos de son ami.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me pécho, toi ? »  
« Ah bah carrément !! » L'homme le plus fort du monde se retourna, prit le visage de son aimé entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement à la grande surprise de l'ex avocat qui l'imaginait moins doux. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prolonger le baiser.

Doug et Klaus se regardèrent un instant avant de se dévorer de baisers à nouveau. Les deux amis de toujours en voulaient plus, et ça faisait un moment que c'était le cas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, non sans se cogner dans les meubles. L'ex Sérum poussa doucement son partenaire dans le lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui et déboutonna sa chemise.  
« Bon, j'y mets pas les formes, j'ai rien sous ma chemise. »  
« Y'a toi et ça me suffit. » Doug pique un fard, ce qui fit sourire Klaus qui déposa une myriade de baisers papillons dans son cou.  
« Je t'ai tellement voulu, Klaus. » Le prénom de Force Mustang, soufflé comme ça, avait quelque chose d'indécent, et lui donnait envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Leather Skin lui retira son marcel puis embrassa son torse en remontant vers ses clavicules, puis sa gorge, puis sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'il a tant désirées. Il se frottait contre l'intimité de son partenaire.  
« Okaaaayyyyyy… T'as vraiment envie de me pécho, toi ! »  
« BAH OUI, PUISQUE JE TE LE DIS, BORDEL, KLAUS ! » Ce dernier caressa sa joue avec un petit sourire. 'Je t'aime', pensa-t-il, mais il ne dit rien. Il défit la ceinture puis le pantalon du plus petit et passa sa main dans son sous-vêtement, sentant son sexe se gorger de désir pour lui.

Doug se leva et enleva son pantalon puis son boxer, se dévoilant nu, et gêné, à son amant qui lui sourit tendrement.  
« Tu es beau, Doug. » Doug qui rougit au compliment pendant que l'homme le plus fort du monde retira son pantalon et son caleçon, ce qui ne manque pas d'intensifier l'envie d'ex-Sérum, qui se mit à genoux devant celui qu'il a tant attendu, après que ce dernier se soit protégé.

Il déposa timidement ses lèvres sur le gland, le prenant doucement en bouche. Il n'était pas habitué à faire ça. A vrai dire, les fellations, ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais sentir Klaus pulser contre sa langue lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire, quand d'un coup, sa tête fut écartée.  
« Doucement, Doug… J'étais proche. » Il pompa le sexe de l'homme aux cheveux longs jusqu'à la délivrance. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, rejoint par Doug, légèrement tremblant, le regard lubrique, le corps en feu et à califourchon sur lui.  
« J'ai envie de toi, Klaus. J'en ai tellement envie. » Il embrassa le plus jeune qui imprima de légers va-et-vient sur la verge de son amant qui soupirait dans son oreille, ce qui l'émoustillait. Le plus âgé gémissait des « prends-moi », suivis de « maintenant ». Ses doigts se perdaient dans la longue chevelure brune.

« Merde ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai pas de lubrifiant. »  
« T'as de l'huile ? »  
« Ouais. » Le chevelu partit en chercher et, bien qu'il n'aimait pas jouer avec la nourriture, il savait que c'était la seule façon de satisfaire son aîné.  
« T'es sûr que t'en as envie ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Sûr, sûr ? »  
« MAIS OUI, PUTAIN, FAUT QUE JE TE DISE QUOI POUR QUE TU ME FASSES L'AMOUR ? »  
« Okay, okay. »

Klaus appliqua de l'huile sur ses doigts et en inséra un qui passa bien. Il fit quelques mouvements, ce qui fit tendre les fesses de son amant vers l'arrière. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes et après l'avoir prévenu, le chevelu en inséra un autre, ce qui crispa Doug. Force Mustang attendit un moment avant de bouger puis, il commença de nouveaux va-et-vient. Cette fois, son partenaire gémissait un peu d'inconfort, mais de plaisir également, murmurant le nom du plus jeune qui toucha cette petite zone magique qui arracha un petit cri de surprise au plus âgé. Le cadet tapa plusieurs fois sur ce point, le faisant se cambrer en le préparant lentement, mais sûrement. Il le rendait dingue, cet homme qu'il avait tant désiré et qui lui demandait de le 'souiller jusqu'au plus profond de son être'. Et bien qu'il fusse bruyant d'ordinaire, il était plutôt silencieux dans ce moment d'intimité. 

Klaus retira ses doigts et enfila un nouveau préservatif, le badigeonna d'huile et pressa contre l'entrée de Doug qui s'était remis à califourchon sur lui. Bien que ce soit entré facilement, ça fit mal au dominé qui commença à bouger malgré la douleur. Serré comme il était, son amant prenait un coup de fouet électrique à chaque mouvement de sa part. Et le voir, éclairé par la lune, le visage rougi et crispé par le plaisir excitait le chevelu d'avantage. Il plaça ses mains autour des hanches de son aimé et bougea, ce qui lui valut de se faire griffer aux épaules car Doug s'accrochait à lui sous les sensations très plaisantes. 

L'ancien avocat vint avant l'éleveur, et lâcha un 'je t'aime' en voyant les étoiles, suivi de très près par l'objet de son affection.

C'est, à bout de souffle et épuisés, qu'ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!! ouo)/
> 
> J'espère que tu as aimé!
> 
> N'hésite pas à laisser un tit quelque chose! =)


End file.
